When the Glass Rose Shatters
by Empressofwhispers
Summary: The infamous Draco Malfoy is beggining to act less infamous, and the only one who notices is a small girl who no one notices. When she starts to have nightmares about the deaths of two people, she starts to wonder: Could it be the reason Draco's depressed


Hey there. Enjoy- I can't write much... my friend is reaking down over the phone!

When the glass rose shatters

A red-headed girl and her older brother climbed aboard a crimson train with a kinky-haired brunette and a celebrity. Their summer was now at an end offically and they were exited as ever to start a new year. What with this being Ginny's 5th year and their sixth, there was bound to be some fun at their boarding school. But the very moment they reached their compartment, they caught sight of the very reason they wished summer was never ending; Draco Malfoy. He sat across the whole row of seats and made his usual sly remark, but with an unusual lack of enthusiasm. Also, his posse was not here which was a very odd sign indeed. Harry wispered to Ginny as they sat on the other row, "Maybe they realized that he was a hopeless case. I don't think even his mother could love him." Now Ginny despised the Malfoy boy just as much as he did but what he said, in her mind was inexcusable. Ron and Hermione moved on to the prefects compartment so it was just the three of them.

Being her mother's child, she decided to show her celebrity status friend what it's like to be hated and slapped him across the face, "Do not question a mother's love!" The blonde in the compartment sighed, "Yeah, Potty. I thought after 17 years of knowing that your mother died to save you, you would have learned not to question that love." Harry stood up to his newly aquired height, about 6' 3" ready to beat the living daylights out of Draco. Still, as tall as that was, it was not tall enough to beat Draco who was still about a half a head above him. Ginny pulled the angered hero back to his seat and took a look at Malfoy's face. There seemed to be something wrong, the smirk that was always plastered to his face was now absent and instead a painful frown replaced it. His silver eyes, instead of being sparkling with arrogance shone dully with fear and saddness? Harry did not notice, but nothing like that could escape the daughter of Molly Weasley, Ginerva instantly saw that Draco was depressed and although he had been rude, she felt completely sympathetic towards him. For he had been rude... and so had she. The whole battle between their parents made Ginny sick even though she saw why they were fighting. Bad blood should be cleaned over time, and thus far the red-headed girl had been the only one to see it.

Draco put on a fake smirk and mumbled, "Get a picture, it'll last longer." After that his legs took him outside and left an eerie silence inside. Harry made a sound to himself and placed a disgusted look upon his face, "He makes Dudley look as friendly as a baby kitten." To this, Ginny laughed and smiled outside, but inside she worried over her enemy. What had been bothering him? What upset the infamous Draco Malfoy? So many more questions she burt with in her mind, but for the time she set them aside and bought her self a couple sugar quills and sucked merrily on a chocolate frog's head.

(When the glass rose shatters: Draco's view)

To worry about an enemy shows true kindness and innocence of the heart. Ginerva had just that and even more. And as Draco Malfoy sat out in the hall, he pondered on what had started the whole war between him and Potter anyway. Usually, he would have called him worse names, cursed him, and hoped that he was condemned to burn in the utmost flames of an eternal fire for the rest of his meaningless exsistence. However, after the death of his parents, Draco had changed. What happened? That he would not tell for a long time. No one would know that until he was ready to confess his being a wittness. But for the time being, he was deeply corrupted by watching what happened. He would look upon the memory later... but for now he would avoid it. For the moment he would think of the way the Weasley girl looked at him, with pure kindness and concern. He would not recieve the same from Pansy later on when she faked her sympathy. No, she only wanted his body, she did not care about him at all.

Draco dismissed all his thoughts and simply moped around on the train the whole way to his new home. Until he was of age and could get rid of the haunting memories, he could never return to Malfoy Manor again. All the money he had recieved was locked away, and he had no wish to use it. He however, was not willed to anyone. (Thank Merlin.) No, he was not willed to Voldemort, instead will was willed to "whoever is worthy enough to show true value to our son". (This from Narcissa's will, not Lucius'.) Draco had always been wealthy, but now he was richer than ever due to his parent's money. Potter's fortune was like a knut compared to his. Still, money cannot replace happiness, and Draco had to learn that the hard way. True, he did not experience true happiness when his parents were alive, but he still missed them and was happier with them around. But what was the point in thinking this? This was only going to make him even more depressed, so he dissmissed all concious thought as he crawled into a private compartment and cried himself to sleep.

(When the glass rose shatters: Back to Ginny's view)

"Ginny! Ginny wake up! We're here! We're back home!" Padma Patil shook her awake off Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed in relief that the weight was released and Ginny pushed him teasingly, "Where's Ron and Hermione... as a matter of fact, where's Luna?" Padma giggled, "That's what I was trying to tell you on the way here, Ginny! Luna has been chosen to be a new prefect!" "What? But that would mean that Ron and Hermione are..." "Not prefects at the moment! They've been choosen to be in the election for head boy and girl and their court!" The freshly awaken girl yawned, "But that would mean..." "That Gryffindor has new prefects!" Harry finished. And before Ginny could ask, she noticed a letter in her lap. She gasped in disbelief as she slowly but steadily opened the envelope and saw a prefect badge fall out with a piece of parchment. Her eyes widened in surprise and she read the letter silently.

Dear Ginerva Weasley, ("How formal," Ginny thought at this.)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be the new female gryffindor prefect. What a wonderful position you are in! Please wait the current head couple and court canidates in Dumbledore's office after the feast for passwords and dates for prefect meetings. We hope that you enjoy your position as much as we have enjoyed giving it to you.

Good Luck,

Respectfully yours,

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall

Words cannot describe the young girl's exitment and joy, and as a pair of silver eyes watched her jump, they closed and walked away. At least someone was feeling the happiness that the owner had lost.

(Author's note:)

Whew! Short chapter! I hope you all liked it! Sorry if it's not very good, for some unknown reason I rushed it. I hope you all review soon! Thanks!

As Always,

The Empress of Whispers


End file.
